The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often requires human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand an increase in the efficiency of these technologies. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is always desirable to anyone who uses and relies on computers.
Computer networks, such as the Internet, continue to provide a vast amount of information to users of computers. Information on the Internet may be available in almost any language. Words in these various languages may be stored in a database for future reference. As languages evolve, new words may appear for a particular language. The format of some languages, however, may increase the difficulty to identify individual words. As a result, new words for these languages may not be readily identifiable. As such, benefits may be realized by providing improved systems and methods for identifying new words in various languages. In particular, benefits may be realized by identifying new words by using a meta tag linked to the information on the Internet.